


Head Like A Hole

by Arikitteh



Category: Chikara (Professional Wrestling), Professional Wrestling
Genre: Gen, The Flood (Professional Wrestling)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikitteh/pseuds/Arikitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Quackenbush meets with three of the most unlikely 'war generals' to plan for the demise of Deucalion and the end of The Flood in Chikara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Like A Hole

**Author's Note:**

> This is showing what leads up to this challenge at "For Your Eyes Only", https://youtu.be/f6_NgiL6n4w

Icarus paced around the comfortable old furniture in Chuck Taylor's living room while Chikara's Kentucky Gentleman was comfortably sprawled in the recliner with a large bottle of Kentucky Gentleman bourbon in his hands. Chuckie was necking it straight from the bottle between answering Icarus' questions about what he'd seen in the rudo locker room.

“I'm serious, Ic. It's like some big fallout went down between Jacobs and Deucalion. They only are together when they need to be. Don't talk much anymore. Jimmy's been spending most of his time at events with Hammermeier and the BDK. Been going on ever since the thing with Seventeen went down.”

“If there's been some sort of fallout in The Flood, this could be the opening we need to break them apart. I need to know more, Chuck. The more I know, the better shot I'll have at driving the wedge in deep.”

“You're gonna need a bunch of lube and butt paste to get it in good and deep.” Chuckie said with a teasing smirk.

“Now's not the time to start in with the buttrape jokes, Chuckie. I'm trying to be serious.”

The joke had the desired effect on Chikara's Grand Champion though, as Icarus stopped pacing and actually took a seat on the overstuffed couch. Taylor's smirk turned to a grin as he sat up and started to get into the rumors he'd heard, about what may have sparked the fallout between the leadership of The Flood. Icarus had a look of disbelief as he waited for Chuck to finish.

“Deucalion wanted to do _what_ with The Zombie Princess?”

Chuckie nodded. “Yep, from what Swampy heard from Pinkie, the titan would have forced himself on Jimmy if Jakob hadn't interrupted and got Jacobs outta there.”

Ic's eyes were like giant saucers as he reached for the bottle of bourbon. Taking it from Chuck, Ic took a large chug before passing it back, and grimacing as the rotgut drink burned it's way down his throat. “Deucalion is.... So wrong.... I know Jimmy wears a skirt sometimes, and makeup most of the time, but that's not an invitation to force yourself on him.” Icarus shook his head, trying to clear out some of the worst of the mental images. “Has anyone reached out to Jacobs?”

Chuck shrugged, “Jimmy's been sticking with Jakob, backstage and during travel. It's good that Hammermeier stepped in, he won't tolerate that kind of abuse from anyone on the roster. Can't really blame him.” Chuckie glanced down at the mismatched socks on his feet, not wanting to say anything more about that. Yet both of them knew the unspoken pink elephant in the room with them was named Tim Donst.

The buzz of the doorbell stopped them from continuing the conversation. Chuck set the bourbon on the coffee table, then rolled to his feet. Standing up and stretching on his way to the door. Glancing out the little peephole, Chuckie let out a happy little woop before pulling the door open. Icarus looked to the door, a big grin when he saw Mike Quackenbush walking into the apartment carrying two large buckets of KFC with a couple boxes filled with sides and biscuits. Icarus jumped up and rushed over to give them a hand getting lunch to the kitchen.

“Sorry I'm running a little late, there was a huge line at the KFC. Hope you guys didn't get too deep into the planning without me.”

Chuck went to grab the paper plates and a bunch of plastic silverware as Quack and Ic got the meal set out on the table.

“Chuckie was filling me in on some stuff going down backstage between the leaders of The Flood. No planning yet.” Icarus said as he made his way to the fridge. Reaching in he grabbed a couple bottles of Keystone Light for himself and Chuck, and a bottle of root beer for Quack.

“Chuck, you might want to grab one more plate and set of utensils. I've asked someone to come join us.” Quackenbush said quietly when Chuck had brought everything to the table.

A questioning look passed between Chuckie and Icarus, but Chuck grabbed an extra set of stuff before sitting down and reaching for a couple pieces of extra crispy.

* * *

 Jakob turned to look at Jimmy when he pulled up in front of a large apartment building. “You're sure you'll be ok going to this meeting alone? One call and I can have Nøkken here to protect you.” Hammermeier said quietly.

Jacobs reached out, placing his hand gently over Hammermeier's where it rested on the steering wheel. “Thank you for the concern, Jakob. It's best I do this alone. The less you're involved with this meeting, the safer you'll be if the others find out about it.”

Hammermeier still wasn't fully convinced, “I can be blind, deaf, and dumb, and still be at your side keeping you safe.”

Jimmy shook his head. “I'll be safe here and you'll be safer if you don't go with me. Trust me, Jakob. I know what I'm doing. If this meeting goes as planned, I'll be one step closer to freeing all of us.” The Zombie Princess gave the leader of the BDK a small smile before he grabbed a large brown paper sack from the floor near his feet and stepped out of the car. “I'll call you when I need to be picked up.” He said, then closed the passenger door, straightened his jacket and scarf, and strode up the cement steps into the building.

* * *

Chuck had just started to spread some honey butter on a biscuit when the doorbell buzzed again. Rolling his eyes as he dropped the biscuit back onto his plate, Chuckie got up to go see who was at the door. Glancing out the peephole, he pulled back quickly before turning to look at Quackenbush. “Um, Quack, who were you expecting to show up?”

Quack set down the drumstick he'd been munching on, grabbed a napkin, and wiped the mess off his face before he answered Chuckie's question. “Jacobs, is that him?”

“Yeah. You sure about this, Quack?”

Icarus had dropped his spoon back into the small pile of mashed potatoes on his plate. Looking up from his meal, his eyes darting between Quackenbush and Chuckie.

“I'm sure about this, Chuckie. Trust me on this. There's a few things going on that you and Icarus don't know about, _yet_.” Quackenbush said, then reached for the glass of root beer next to his plate.

Chuck shrugged, turned back to the door, and pulled it open as Icarus hastily grabbed a napkin to wipe his face. Jimmy walked into the apartment, passed Chuck the brown paper bag he'd carried up from the car, then started to unzip his coat and unwrap the scarf from around his neck. “Mom always told me to bring something when going to someone else's house. Hope I got a good brand, I'm no bourbon expert.”

That was enough to get Chuck looking into the bag Jacobs had handed him. Reaching in, Chuckie pulled out one of the two bottles of Makers Mark that were inside. He looked at the bottle, unable to keep the big happy grin off his face. “Yeah, Jimmy, you did good. You did real good. There's some coat hooks on the back of the door. If you want something to eat, we got plenty of chicken and stuff.” Chuck said as he led the way to the kitchen. Jacobs quickly hung his coat and scarf on one of the coat hooks, then followed Chuckie.

Icarus had already gotten up to grab a bunch of glasses for the bourbon. Knowing how he and Chuck liked to the drink the good stuff, Ic had dropped some ice in two of the glasses. Icarus gave Quack a questioning look, to which Quack simply shook his head. He had to drive back home after this meeting, no way was he going to start drinking. He knew Chuck and Icarus could drink like fish when they wanted to, and Quackenbush didn't want to try to match drinks with them.

Taking a glass from Icarus, Jacobs asked for some diet soda when he took a seat at the table. Chuckie and Ic took their bourbon over ice, while Jacobs poured a little bit into his soda before he prepared a plate for himself with some potatoes, corn, chicken, and a biscuit. The four of them spent a few moments eating, before Quack decided he'd need to break the ice and get them talking. “So, Jimmy, what's the speculation from The Flood about who was hiding under Seventeen's mask?”

Jacobs chuckled softly and glanced at Quack, “The most popular theory is that it was Donst. Nobody's even come close to guessing at who was _really_ under the mask.”

That got Chuck and Icarus' attention.

“So who was it under the mask?” Icarus asked.

Jacobs grinned and pointed at Quackenbush, then reached for his drink. Quack shrugged as he saw the shocked expressions from Chuckie and Icarus. “Jimmy and I have been working together this entire time, guys. I needed someone I knew could gain the trust of Titor, someone who could gain respect and a following among them while being savvy enough to kill them from the inside. Jimmy fit the bill perfectly. The three of you are the three most important people in this war now.”

Quack pointed at Icarus, “Icarus, you're our beacon of hope. You're the field commander who our troops are rallying behind.”

He pointed at Chuck, “Chuckie, you're our ace in the hole. The guy everyone feels comfortable talking to because you haven't publicly picked a side. Yet you've got too much integrity to be bought off by Titor. You can walk among the enemy and gather intelligence, and they don't bother to hide much from you.”

Quackenbush went quiet then, giving Chuck and Icarus a few moments to mull over what they'd just been told. Chuckie downed half the bourbon in his glass before reaching for the open bottle of Makers Mark to refill it. Icarus had pushed his mashed potatoes into a small mound on his plate while mulling this new information over.

“So, Jimmy, you're our double agent in all of this. What do we need to do to finally chop the head off the snake?” Icarus asked quietly, glancing up from where he'd been nervously playing with his food.

Jacobs gave Ic a small smile, “I think you've got to challenge Deucalion. Call him out in the ring, and do it in a way that he won't be able to back down. You'll need to challenge his pride, his ego directly. Make it so he can't send me to fight in his place. There's one thing you can do that'd get him charging in to accept a challenge himself.... Call him a **_coward_**.”

“I can do that. I want some guarantee that this will be a one-on-one thing, just me and the titan. I don't want anyone else getting in the line of fire, from either side of this war.” Icarus said, he'd seen enough death, had lost plenty of friends already and he didn't want to see any more killed over this war.

“If you challenge Deucalion like this, he'll forbid any of us from getting involved s'long as the Chikara guys stay outta it. He needs a one-on-one victory to regain respect. He knows that after certain things happened, The Flood still follows him only out of fear. At any moment of _my_ choosing, I can turn them against him and they'd be like a pack of sharks closing in for the kill on a wounded whale.” Jacobs spoke softly.

“I think we can do better than that, if Icarus is willing to agree to it.” Quackenbush said, and all the others around the table turned their full attention to him. “I'm willing to authorize this to be a steel cage match. It'd keep everyone else out, give you a fair chance to defeat the titan without needing to always be looking over your shoulder for a sneak attack, Icarus. Only if you're willing to be locked in the cage with Deucalion.”

“Ic, if you don't feel comfortable with this, I'll do it. I'm expendable, you're the last great hope of Chikara. Everyone needs you more than they need me.” Chuck said while Icarus was thinking, causing Ic to shake his head at Chuckie.

“Chuckie, none of us are expendable. Least of all you. You're my best friend, I'm not gonna let you take any bullet that I'm not willing to take myself. Besides, how would it look to have someone outside this war calling the titan out? This is something I gotta do. I'm the only one who can do this. If it means I'm going to be locked in a cage with Deucalion, then lock me in and hide the key until we finish this.” Icarus sounded determined, his voice laced with steel.

Jacobs reached out to gently pat Ic on the shoulder. “I know I can get Deucalion to go for this. He's not a trained wrestler, that's the big advantage you'll have over him. He is powerful, and a decent brawler, you'll need to prepare for that. He's gonna be all instinct in the cage, don't let him get close, don't let him pin you down.”

Ic nodded and Chuckie spoke up, “I'll be putting Icarus through training with every one of the bigger guys I can get to come to the Wrestle Factory to work with him. He's gonna be as prepared as we can make him for this fight.”

Quackenbush was grinning, seeing the guys already starting to discuss plans for the titan's downfall proved that hope was far from lost. Reaching for the two liter of A&W, Quack refilled his glass then turned his attention back to finishing his lunch. Content to let his trio of war generals work out the plans for setting up their little trap and dropping in the bait that Deucalion wouldn't be able to ignore.

 _Bow down before the one you serve._  
_You're going to get what you deserve._


End file.
